You Make Me Wanna
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: *Title from the Adam Lambert song "Music Again"* Blaine Anderson, adopted son of Hiram and LeRoy Berry, has gone to private school ever since an incident in 8th grade. But it's senior year now and he's decided to give public school another try. So he enrolls at McKinley High, where he meets Kurt Hummel, a boy with the face of an angel and a blue streak in his hair. Rating may go up


**Oops, I wrote a skank!Kurt story… how did that happen? Also, this is Anderberry siblings, so deal with it.**

**Few things I need to address before we head off into this adventure:**

**Even though it's Anderberry siblings, Blaine was adopted when he was older so they (Hiram and Leroy) decided just to keep his last name so they didn't confuse him. Also, the fact that Rachel and Blaine look similar is just a happy accident.**

**Like I said, it's skank!Kurt, but not nerd!Blaine, the way people seem keen on doing these high school AUs. It's just regular old glee club loser, bowtie-and-cardigan-wearing Blaine, which I think will clash nicely with chain smoking, blue-haired, leather clad, Mr. Fuck You Kurt.**

**Oh, and another thing. Blaine's a senior because junior!Blaine gives me rage.**

**Well, I think that was sufficiently long enough.**

**Oh.**

**Right.**

**I own nothing.**

**NOW I'm done.**

Blaine Anderson looked around semi-frantically, searching for his sister Rachel. It was the first day of senior year and it was also Blaine's first day in a public school since… The Incident in middle school. His dads Hiram and Leroy Berry had been more than willing to continue to pay the admittedly steep tuition so Blaine could finish high school at Dalton Academy for Boys a few towns over in Westerville, but Blaine had asked to be transferred to McKinley High, where Rachel went. It's not that he didn't love Dalton and the friends he'd made there (especially within the Warblers, Dalton's a cappella show choir) because he did. It's just that, when he thought about his senior year, he knew that McKinley was where he needed to be.

Except now he was lost.

In midst of his search for his sister, Blaine bumped into someone – literally. His face crashed into the guy's chest, which prompted him to back up quickly. Blaine knew firsthand how disastrous bumping into someone could be. "What the fuck?" the guy demanded and Blaine looked down at his feet, also knowing that eye contact could spell bad news.

"S-sorry," Blaine stammered. "It's just that I-I'm new here and I'm look-looking for my sister and I wasn't watching where I was g-going and…"

"Yeah, I don't care," the guy spat and Blaine fell silent. "In the future… Hey, new kid. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Blaine lifted his head up and had to use all of his willpower to keep his jaw from dropping.

Standing in front of him was the single most gorgeous guy Blaine had ever seen. His pale skin and blue eyes were shocking, even more so against the contrast of his black clothes and dark (yet subtle) eyeliner. Despite the early September heat, the boy was wearing a black leather jacket over a tight white t-shirt and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans Blaine had ever seen tucked into scuffed up combat boots. He had a blue streak in his chestnut brown hair and the tiniest of hoop earrings in one ear.

He was unlike anyone Blaine had ever seen before and he wondered why Rachel had never mentioned him before.

"In the future," the boy said, "just stay away from me and we'll have no problems. Got it?" Blaine nodded and watched the boy's eyes rake over his body, probably sizing him up in case their paths ever crossed again and he had to beat Blaine up. "Good, now…"

"Blaine!" He turned at the sound of his own name, seeing Rachel hurrying towards him. "There you are! I've been looking all over for… oh, hi, Hummel."

"Berry. Still as fashionably challenged as ever, I see. What look are you going for anyway? Frigid Virgin Librarian?" He – Hummel – eyed Rachel's frilly blouse, pleated skirt, tights, and ballets flats with disdain. Blaine suddenly felt very self-conscious of his own attire and wondered how much he stood out when all he wanted was to blend in.

"Shut it, Hummel. At least I don't wear all black every day." Rachel retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in true Rachel Berry fashion.

"This isn't black," Hummel shot back, plucking at his obscenely tight t-shirt and smirking.

"Yeah, well…" Rachel faltered and Blaine was stunned – his sister was never at a loss for words. In fact, she talked so much that sometimes all Blaine wanted to do was shove a sock in to her mouth.

Hummel smirked again. "Bye, Berry. See ya around, new kid," he added, giving Blaine another once over before walking away.

"Ugh," Rachel complained. "I cannot believe that Finn is going to be related to him."

"What?"

"Ms. Hudson is engaged to his dad. Finn claims he's not that bad, but as you can see…" She shook her head. "Well, anyway. We have history together first, so let's get going." She tugged on his arm and lead him in the direction opposite of where the mysterious Hummel had disappeared.

As it turned out, there was at least one member of New Directions in all of Blaine's classes, so he got passed from one to the other to ensure he never got lost. He assumed that this was at Rachel's insistence, due to the promise she'd made to their dads to watch over Blaine.

McKinley was very different from Dalton, Blaine had decided by lunchtime. The classes were easier, the kids were stupider, and the teachers seemed to want the final bell to ring more than the students did. There was also the infamous Sue Sylvester, who had christened Blaine Frodo ("only exceptionally gayer," she'd added) when she'd stopped him and Santana Lopez in the hall.

Another thing Blaine noticed was that in at least three of his classes, the teachers had searched for Kurt Hummel, before resigning themselves to the fact that he probably wasn't showing up. Which meant that, in addition to looking like a badass, the boy Blaine had run into that morning also skipped class. Blaine knew that should probably turn him off the other boy (his dads would definitely not approve) but it only intrigued him more.

At the end of the day, Blaine met up with Rachel at her locker and they walked to glee club together. Mr. Schuester hadn't arrived yet, so they just sat around, talking about random things, though Blaine's mind was inexplicably stuck on a certain boy with blue-streaked hair.

* * *

"This is bullshit," Kurt spat, not caring that he had just swore in front of a teacher and the principal.

"Language, Mr. Hummel," Principal Figgins warned. "And the fact of the matter is that you and Miss Fabray don't have enough credits to graduate due to your excessive absences. But Mr. Schuester has agreed to let you join his Spanish class, which will help you earn the missing credits."

"I already take French," Kurt said bluntly. French was one of the few classes Kurt actually attended because it allowed him to escape the hell that was Ohio five days a week.

"Well," Mr. Schuester put in. "There is another option." Everyone looked at him. "If Kurt and Quinn don't want to take Spanish, they can always join glee club. It counts as an elective class since we meet every day, and it would give them the same amount of credits that Spanish would.'

Kurt contemplated it for a minute. He loved to sing, always had, but had sort of given it up after his mom died. That was around the same time he started to put his walls up, eventually morphing into the person he was now. "What do you think, Q?" he asked, turning to the best friend he never did anything without.

Quinn shrugged. "Beats Spanish, I guess."

"Great!" Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hands. "Well, you guys can just follow me. You don't have to audition today, but you can definitely sit in to get a feel for the group."

"Wait – audition?"

"It's just a formality, really. Everyone gets in, but Rachel would kill me if I didn't make you guys do it." Of course Rachel Berry had something to do with it. "Is that going to be an issue?"

"Actually…" Kurt started, but Quinn stomped on his foot.

"Nope, no problem at all," she replied, smiling sweetly at Mr. Schuester.

"All right, great. So you can just follow me, then." The two teenagers stood and followed Mr. Schuester out of the office, lagging slightly behind so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kurt demanded, limping slightly when he realized he couldn't put a lot of pressure on the foot Quinn had stomped.

"I want to get out of this hellhole as much as you do. And this damn glee club is our only chance of doing that. So don't fuck it up, Hummel." She gave him that look that made others literally run away in terror. Of course, it didn't work on Kurt, who simply glared back.

"I won't if you won't."

"Whatever." Quinn pushed past him to catch up with Mr. Schuester. Kurt sighed and did the same thing, knowing he had no other choice.

* * *

Blaine was talking to Finn Hudson – Rachel's on-and-off boyfriend (currently on) since forever – about the Titans' upcoming football season (Finn tried to convince him to try out for the team, but Blaine declined, saying that he liked to watch rather than participate) when Mr. Schuester walked in. "Well, guys, it seems we have _three _new members today."

Everyone looked around, confused, since Blaine seemed to be the only new one sitting in the risers. But then Blaine spotted the two people standing behind Mr. Schuester, one a girl with shocking pink hair and too much make up smudged around her eyes and… Blaine's heart stopped. Standing behind Mr. Schue, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there, was Kurt Hummel.

"Oh, no, no, no," Rachel said, finally catching sight of Kurt and his friend. "Mr. Schue, they're just going to bring us down."

"Rachel, knock it off," Mr. Schue reprimanded. "Kurt and Quinn need to join the glee club in order to graduate, so I'd appreciate if you'd respect them."

"Can they even sing?" Artie Abrams asked, glancing at the two friends. Blaine didn't think that was a very fair question, considering he knew that A) Mike Chang couldn't sing and B) anyone who wanted – or needed, as was the case – to be in glee club got to be.

At least that's what Rachel had always told him.

"Come on, guys, just give them a chance, all right?" Everyone mumbled in assent and Rachel slumped in her seat, looking surly (as she always did when she didn't get her way). "Right… so auditions! Blaine, did you want to go first?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding, know that neither of the other two was likely to volunteer.

He stood in front of the rest of the club, his sort of friends, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Performing was always where he felt most comfortable – he felt at home on a stage, more than anywhere else. Opening his eyes, he nodded at the band and began to sing.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

The room (save for two individuals) erupted in applause and Blaine beamed. It was funny, because even though he and Rachel didn't share any DNA (hell, they didn't even share a last name), they were a lot more like than either of them were willing to admit.

"Well, that was pretty much perfect," Rachel commented. "And since I'm the most talented person in this room, my opinion should be…"

"Yes, Rachel, thank you," Mr. Schuester said, effectively cutting her off, which made her pout and lean into Finn. "Well, Blaine, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'welcome to the glee club'!" Blaine retook his seat next to Finn and Mr. Schue looked to Kurt and Quinn. "If you guys aren't ready…"

"We're ready," Quinn said, standing and talking to the band. Coming back to the center of the room, she said, "This is my favorite song or whatever and, yeah, that's about it."

_Got brass in pocket_

_Got bottle I'm gonna use it_

_Intention I feel inventive_

_Gonna make you, make you, make you notice_

_Got motion restrained emotion_

_Been driving Detroit leaning_

_No reason just seems so pleasing_

_Gonna make you, make you, make you notice_

_Gonna use my arms_

_Gonna use my legs_

_Gonna use my style_

_Gonna use my sidestep_

_Gonna use my fingers_

_Gonna use my, my, my imagination_

_'Cause I gonna make you see_

_There's nobody else here_

_No one like me_

_I'm special so special_

_I gotta have some of your attention give it to me_

_Got rhythm I can't miss a beat_

_Got new skank it's so reet_

_Got something I'm winking at you_

_Gonna make you, make you, make you notice_

_Gonna use my arms_

_Gonna use my legs_

_Gonna use my style_

_Gonna use my sidestep_

_Gonna use my fingers_

_Gonna use my, my, my imagination_

_'Cause I gonna make you see_

_There's nobody else here_

_No one like me_

_I'm special, so special_

_I gotta have some of your attention_

_Give it to me_

_'Cause I gonna make you see_

_There's nobody else here_

_No one like me_

_I'm special, so special_

_I gotta have some of your attention_

_Give it to me_

Blaine glanced at Rachel, who was peering around Finn to stare at him. He knew they were thinking the same thing. Quinn was _good _– of course, her voice didn't have the power that Rachel's did, but there was a silkiness to her voice that was incredibly unique.

Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Quinn sat back in her seat and practically kicked Kurt out of his. After having talked to the band, he stood in front of the rest of the group, looking surly and said, "I really don't want to be here." And then he opened his mouth to sing and Blaine was sure his jaw hit the ground.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

Given Kurt's reputation and appearance, Blaine had expected something more sexual, like Adam Lambert or something, but he had definitely not expected Barbra Streisand. He also hadn't expected Kurt's voice to sound the way it did.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

Watching Kurt sing was sort of mesmerizing. Blaine didn't know anything about him beyond what he looked like and the fact that he had a penchant for skipping class, but he suspected that the person standing in front of them, voice soft and eyes closed, was not the Kurt Hummel that the students of McKinley had come to know. One look around the choir room proved his suspicions. Every single person was staring at him in shock (it was a wonder Rachel's jaw didn't fall off), even Quinn, which surprised Blaine. Wasn't she his best friend?

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

_And this time will be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

He finished the song and Blaine watched as the soft edges of his face melted away, hardening into the "Mr.-Tough-Guy-I'm-Better-Than-You" expression that Blaine had been introduced to that morning. After a few awkward moments, everyone started to clap, though the sound was scattered because everyone was still in a sort of stupor from what they'd heard.

"Wow, Kurt," Mr. Schue gushed. "That was…. That was something else."

"Yeah, well…" Kurt trailed off, retaking his seat next to Quinn.

As Mr. Schue began rehearsal, Blaine turned to his sister, who he knew would be none too happy with the fact that there was now someone who could compete with her vocally. She was staring at the back of Kurt's head, her jaw still hanging so far open it was probably going to come unhinged. Blaine reached across Finn and poked her to make sure she still had the ability to move.

Once she was out of her stupor, she turned to Finn. "Did you know about this?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"No way," Finn replied. "I…" He stopped talking when he realized that Kurt had turned around in his seat and was watching the three of them. Scanning over Finn and Rachel, his eyes locked with Blaine's and then – much to Blaine's surprise – he winked before turning back around.

Well, that was…. interesting.

**Sorry, I didn't know where to end it so that's what you get. Also, I realize that a lot of this was song lyrics and I apologize for that and promise to limit the amount in future chapters.**

**Speaking of songs, the songs used in this chapter were (in order):**

**It's Time – Imagine Dragons**

**Brass in Pocket – The Pretenders**

**As if We Never Said Goodbye – Barbra Streisand though I used the Glee version**

**Review!**


End file.
